Josephine Salvatore
Josephine Salvatore is the half-sister of Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore. She was formerly a member of the angel corps assigned to destroy the Mystic Falls ley lines. Early Life She is the illegitimate daughter of Thomas Fell by the boys' mother, and was scorned harshly by Giuseppe Salvatore growing up until she was sent away. While posing as a maid at the Salvatore Estate during her early adulthood, she was raped and impregnated by her foster father. After Giuseppe's death, she took refuge with her brothers at the Salvatore Boarding House and delivered the child at the cost of her own life. She was transformed into an angelic being shortly after her death. Mystic Falls Flashbacks Jo is first seen tearfully forcing Bonnie Bennett to "move on" at Liz's funeral. Later, she meets with her superiors Sariel and Laylah, arguing the ethics of destroying Mystic Falls just to prevent Silas from "ascending". After losing this debate, she is kept from interfering in Silas' public execution of Stefan, Damon, and Elena. After she is found mourning her brothers, Laylah tells her that "she knows what to do" (doing the same thing she did to Bonnie). Josephine tearfully accepts and waits by the corpses for their souls to appear. The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 In Pilot, she arrives in Boston and is roommates with Enzo. She repeatedly listens to Mason's last voicemail. In Say Anything, she visits Alaska in prison to learn more about her pregnancy and discovers to her horror that Sariel is alive upon returning home. In All Through The Night, In Sacrilege, In The Fallen, In Animal I Have Become, In Go, In Sacrifice, The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 In Daughter, In Infinite, In Salvation, In Darkness Lifts, In Reckoning, The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 In New Divide, In Catalyst, In Gauntlet, In Something I Can Never Have, In People Are Crazy, In Heaven's A Lie, In Just Like You, The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 In Blinding, In Exquisite, In Terrible, In Wedding, The Originals Season 1 She appears at the end of The Destroyer along with Sariel, acting as an observer. The Originals Season 2 In Seven Months Later, she watches over the Mikaelsson family. In Copenhagen, she uses one of Elijah's memories to learn more about the Old Ones and sets off to find Sariel. In Light 'Em Up, she locates Sariel in an abandoned home near the Old Ones' compound, discovers she is a Shade under the angel's control, and does battle with her in order to move on peacefully. She defeats her opponent and fades away with a peaceful smile on her face. The Sulez Dynasty Season 6 In Dark Paradise, Personality At first glance, Jo is a sweet girl with large moral qualms about her superiors' plans for her hometown. Later, however, it becomes very apparent that she is terrified of Sariel- and completely under her thrall. Powers/Abilities Her primary ability as an angelic being is forcing the recently deceased to "move on" and "come to the Fold". She achieves this by making physical contact with her target's soul. Upon this contact, red veins appear all over said soul and they inevitably disappear into a bright light. The process appears to be painful for the individual in question. She has described herself as "a corporeal spirit with angelic abilities" as opposed to being an actual angel. Upon her resurrection following Silas' death, she loses all of these abilities, only to regain them when Sariel temporarily restores her as a Shade. Appearances Episode Count: * 25/44 (TSD) * 4/80 (TO) * 2/5 (TDD) * 31 (Total) (TDD) (2/5) * The Mind Is Its Own Place * Solitude Sometimes Is Best Society (TSD S1) (8/8) * Pilot * Say Anything * All Through The Night * Sacrilege * The Fallen * Animal I Have Become * Go * Sacrifice (TSD S2) (5/5) * Daughter * Infinite * Salvation * Darkness Lifts * Reckoning (TSD S3) (7/7) * New Divide * Catalyst * Gauntlet * Something I Can Never Have * People Are Crazy * Heaven's A Lie * Just Like You (TSD S4) (4/8) * Blinding * Exquisite * Terrible * Wedding (TO S2) (1/8) * The Destroyer (as a Shade) (TO S3) (3/13) * Seven Months Later (as a Shade) * Copenhagen (as a Shade) * Light 'Em Up (as a Shade) (TSD S3) (1/16) * Dark Paradise (alt. reality) Trivia * In Light 'Em Up, Damon gives her birthdate as June 17, 1841. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Fanon characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:Mothers Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 6 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Main Characters Category:Participants in The War in Mystic Falls Category:Religious individuals Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:Deceased